Apaza Oponerse
by ChichaApaza
Summary: Chicha continues to guide many outsiders through the jungles, but when a pirate lord demands her help to find the lost city of Piatiti she jumps on the opportunity. When she returns, she finds herself in a more dangerous situation than the last.
1. In Need Of A Guide

Late on the night of Chicha's 14th birthday, there was a loud commotion in the village as a band of pirates entered. It was Eduardo Villanueva and his men, looking for a guide for their journey. Atoc woke and ran to his daughter's bedroom, only to find an empty bed. Curse the Gods to give me such an impetuous daughter! he muttered, half spoken prayers falling from his lips as he raced towards the scene in the village below.

Villanueva had his men round up the villagers, gathering them in the center of the little village. He looked over the villagers, his face a mask of malice. He was incredibly intimidating, and the villagers had not dealt with outsiders since the Spaniards had taken over Cuzco. They were generally left alone to do as they pleased so long as they followed the Spanish laws and pretended to be Christian.

"Tell me who can lead us through the mountains to the lost city of Paititi!" he demanded, looking each person in the eye. The villagers shifted nervously, looking from one to the other, until someone yelled,

"The Leader's daughter!" The

entire village began to murmur in agreement. They all knew it was true. She was the only one who ever left the village on a regular basis, and she was one of the few could read words or a map.  
>"Yes! The leader's daughter goes to out often, she must know all the ways in the jungle. She spends days out there."<br>"I've seen her guide other men through the jungle."  
>"She knows the way better than anyone."<p>

Villanueva looked over the villagers, a small smile creeping over his lips. This was exactly what he wanted, and a female? Perhaps he wouldn't return this woman to the village. If she was a good guide, she may be of use to him.  
>"Where can I find this woman?" he demanded, unsheathing his sword to give them more incentive to speak.<br>"Up there," said one of the shepherds, pointing at their hilltop home, "But she is not a woman."  
>Villanueva smirked, shaking his head. Natives were always superstitious, prone to thinking intelligence was of a supernatural cause.<br>"If she is not a woman, then what is she?" he turned to his men, chuckling, "A witch?"  
>"No," the baker answered, "A child."<br>He let out a loud bark of a laugh, wiping his eyes. "A child knows the way that none of you do? How could this be?"

"Because I'm the only one who wants to leave the village," Chicha said, pushing her way through the crowd, "I can take you wherever you want to go." Villanueva looked down at the short girl, surprised. She was quite pretty, her face and body the beginnings of a woman's, but her stature short, as a child's would be.  
>"And you can lead us there?" he demanded, his tone mocking.<br>"For a price," she said, smirking.  
>"We let you and your village live," he chuckled, "Is that not payment enough?"<br>"No," she responded, her voice sure, "I want books and maps." The entire village stared at her in silence, not sure to make of what she demanded, including Villanueva.

He cracked up again, his voice booming through the valley. "Books and maps?" he asked, barely controlling his mirth, "I like this one. Fine, child. Have all the books and maps we find; they're yours. The treasure is ours." Chicha nodded in agreement; what use did she have for gold and silver? Books were more valuable to her than anything else. She leaned down, picking up the pack she had next to her, and looked over the gruff men.

"Well, come on then," she said, starting away from the village,"Don't you have treasure to find?"


	2. Paititi The Dead City

As they hiked, Chicha found her tongue and began talking to the other crew members.  
>"Why do you want to find Paititi?" she asked, looking back at Villanueva. He snorted, pushing her forward.<br>"Why wouldn't we?" he replied, continuing behind her, "It's the treasure of the Inca! The last bit not taken by the conquistadors, who wouldn't want it?"  
>"Me," she responded, stopping, "I need a sword."<br>The crew stopped, laughing loudly at the girl.  
>"You need a sword, and I need a city of gold," Villanueva barked, a huge grin on his face, "Now move along little miss, or I'll be sending you to your Sun God quicker than you'd imagine."<p>

Chicha smirked, shrugging.

"Fine, have it your way," she replied, moving forward, "Just watch out for that snake."  
>The entire crew let out yells and jumped backwards away from the snake as Chicha picked it up with a stick.<br>"Some fearless Pirate crew you lot are," she said, throwing the thing into the bushes far off, "Yelling and screaming like children. If you won't be brave and face them yourselves, give me a sword." Villanueva glared at the girl, handing her a very small dagger.  
>"That a big enough sword for you, girl?" he asked, looking down at her.<br>"Sure," she said, looking at it this way and that, "Tis about the size of your manhood, hmm?" He reached out, lifting her off the ground and shaking her.  
>"Your mouth is a bit too fast for your own good, girl," he sneered, holding his sword against her stomach.<br>"If you run me through, who will lead you to the lost city?" she asked, squirming in his grasp, "And what a waste, too! You go back to my village without me, the men will murder you!"  
>"I don't fear your barbarian village," he growled, pressing the blade against her stomach hard enough to cut her. She tried to bend back away from the blade, but to no avail. She winced, closing her eyes.<br>"Okay okay!" she cried out, "I'm sorry!" The man released her, dropping her to the jungle floor below. She stood up, lifting her tunic to check her stomach, now bearing a moderately sized gash. She looked up at the man, a small smirk on her face.

"That'll scar, don't you think?" she asked, dropping her tunic once more, "Perfect. A real scar from a real pirate."  
>The men all looked at one another, rather confused. Villanueva didn't even know what to make of the girl before him. She was happy about being wounded? He could have ran her through...maybe the girl was just pleased that she was alive. She continued ahead, her feet light in the familiar terrain. They were close, and she debated to herself about taking them the long way to prolong the journey. She decided against it...she was leaving with one scar; that was quite enough.<p>

"Over here," she called, pulling apart the brush so they could see the large abandoned temple and surrounding city. They looked over it in awe. It looked empty, abandoned and haunted; but it didn't stop the men from walking through the street noisily; breaking the almost sacred silence. Chicha scurried ahead, already halfway up the stairs to the temple.  
>"Come on then," she said, jerking her chin towards the top, "I'd like to get home soon so I can sleep!"<br>The men grumbled, but moved faster at her insistence. Villanueva got to the top, he and all the other men wheezing heavily. They were used to physical exertion, but this was rather difficult for even the most fit of the crew. She pointed them back to a large rotting wooden door.  
>"Knock in that door and you'll find what you're looking for," she said, turning to go another direction. Villanueva grabbed her arm, jerking her back toward him.<p>

"Where do you think you're going, little miss?" he demanded. She glared at him, trying to pull her arm from his grasp.  
>"I'm going to get my books and my maps," she responded, "Just like you said I could." Villanueva whistled, and a burly bald man with scars on his face sauntered over, looking down at her with a cruel grin.<br>"Raoul will escort you, little miss," he said, smirking, "Just to make sure you don't get any ideas." She glared at the man, who shoved her roughly forward. She stumbled, but walked to the library despite the man behind her. As soon as she entered the hall, she dumped her pack on the floor, discarding the useless contents to make room for the books and scrolls that were safely tucked back in the alcoves in the walls. She had her packed filled when she turned and ran flat into Raoul. She stepped back, swinging her back up on her shoulder.

"I'm done now," she said in a nervous but strong voice, "You can take me back now." The man's scared mouth widened into a nasty smile, revealing brown teeth.  
>"Not yet, native girl," he said, pushing the pack of her shoulder and tearing her tunic slightly. She glared at him, turning to pick up her pack. He grasped her hips, shoving her into the wall.<br>"What are you doing?" she yelled, trying to push away from him, tearing her tunic more, "No! Stop! HELP!" He reached out, roughly smacking her face and grabbing her mouth so she could no longer yell. She yelped and whined against her captor's hand, trying to escape but she was too small, too weak.

A moment later, she felt a sticky wetness on her back, as the man fell to the side, she turned around quickly, pulling her torn tunic up as the man who had assaulted her laid bleeding and dying on the floor, Villanueva's blade buried in his back. She looked up at the pirate, a word of thanks on her lips; only to have the man hold up a hand stopping her. She nodded, scooping up her Pack and running out of the room, her eyes streaming. The other men looked at her curiously, but shrugged off their questions. They had better things to think about. Once they had cleared out the treasury room with as much as they could carry, they began back to the village.  
>"You can come with us girl," Villanueva said, glancing at her, "You're smart, and with a little training, you'd be a fine young pirate." Chicha bit her lip. It was all she had ever wanted, to escape and be a pirate, sail the seven seas, but she shook her head.<p>

"Thank you captain...but I have to stay here a bit longer," she murmured, "My Papi would be heartbroken." Villanueva said no more, returning his focus straight ahead. They arrived in the village at twilight the next day, Atoc waiting for his daughter in the middle of the square. Upon seeing her, he ran over, embracing her tightly in his arms. He examined her bruised face and the blood staining both the front and the back of her tunic.  
>"What happened?" he demanded, a darkness creeping into his voice that she had not heard before. She waved her hands, trying to calm her father, "Papi! Don't be angry, Captain Villanueva saved me from a madman. He was good to me," she said, looking back at the captain, who merely tipped his hat. Atoc looked from his daughter to the captain, his stance easing.<p>

"Thank you for protecting my precious Reina," he said, "Any man that you call friend may find safety and help in our village." Villanueva nodded, tipping his hat once more.  
>"We thank you, and your little daughter," he said, a small smile on his lips when he looked at her, "She's a smart one." He replaced his hate and signaled for the men to start out of the village. He shook Chicha's hand, his face stern though she knew otherwise.<br>"Remember young miss," he warned, "That your mouth can be too loud sometimes." She nodded, chuckling. She called out to him, remembering the dagger in her bag.  
>"Keep it," he called back, "As a token of our gratitude."<p> 


	3. What Your Breeding Calls For

"You LET her lead a band of Pirates to Paititi?" Chasca demanded, her fine features twisted in rage, "WHAT on EARTH made you think that was okay?" Atoc wearily rubbed his temple.  
>"Calm down woman," he murmured, "I didn't exactly let her, but she's safe, isn't she?" Chicha tried to tiptoe past them unnoticed, but she had no such luck. Her mother reached out and snatched her by the arm, dragging her into the room with them.<p>

"Look at her face!" she exclaimed, shaking her roughly by the arm, "You call that safe? How am I supposed to present her to Amaruinti now? She looks like a waif! And you!" she said, turning her attention to Chicha, "You escaped the wrath of the pirates but you haven't seen wrath that can match mine!" she screeched, "You've been leading travelers for YEARS while I took trips to Cuzco! How long?" she demanded. Chicha said nothing, but looked at her father pleadingly for help. Her mother's impatience got the best of her when she reached up, grabbing a fistful of hair from the crown of her head.

"I asked you a question!" she yelled, jerking her head back and forth. Atoc moved with a speed he had rarely used in his life, his large hand clasped firmly around his wife's dainty one.  
>"Let go of her," he commanded, squeezing her wrist hard. She did as he said and Chicha tumbled from her mother's grasp, holding the back of her head and crying.<br>"It's been happening for 4 years," he replied, walking over to Chicha, "I've seen no issue in it. You just happened to find out this time." He wrapped an arm around Chicha's shoulder, intending for it to give her strength and comfort. Chicha clung to her father's arm like a raft in stormy seas. She had never seen her mother lose her temper this bad before. Suddenly, something her mother said earlier struck her as strange.

"Mother, what do you mean you can't present me to Amaruinti?" she asked, looking nervous. She knew of Amaruinti, he was the man her mother had wanted to marry. Atoc felt his knees go weak, and he was now using Chicha's small frame to support his weight.  
>"Chasca, she's too young..." he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair, "He's old enough to be her father..." Chasca turned to him, glaring.<br>"You stay out of this!" she exclaimed.  
>"Mother...what do you mean? What are you presenting me to anyone for?" she demanded, looking slightly scared.<br>"Chicha, you're getting older. You've already begun bleeding. It's time we find you a husband," her mother said, looking at her, her face hopeful, "Amaruinti is a great man! He can give you everything your heart desires," she said, putting her hands on her shoulders, "We just have to make sure he likes you." Chicha backed away from her mother, looking plainly horrified.

"I don't want to get married!" she yelped, "I don't even know him!" Chasca smiled at her daughter, brushing her mussed hair with her fingers, "Shhh, it's alright. You will meet him and you will love him! And he will adore you, and you will be rich and prosperous and bear him many sons!" Chicha pulled away from her mother's touch, her face showing her distrust.  
>"I don't want to do any of that!" she cried, looking to her father, "Papi! Tell her I don't have to do any of this!"<br>"Chasca, please..." Atoc begged, "Look at her, she's scared witless. Let her grow up a bit, let her be a child for a bit longer!" Chasca stuck her finger in Atoc's face, her whole body shaking.  
>"You will not stop this!" she hissed, "You robbed me of happiness, and now I will make sure my daughter is happy and cared for!"<br>"But she doesn't want to marry him!" He yelled, rubbing his temples, " You're doing to your daughter the very thing your own parents did to you- how can you feel alright about doing this?"  
>"What would you know? You aren't a woman, you can barely do the job you inherited!" she cried, her eyes moistening, "I am doing what is right by her, and you spoiling her any more will not help!"<p>

"Don't I have a single word to say in this?" Chicha yelled, looking from one parent to the other, "If I had known..." she let the tears roll freely down her cheeks, "I would have left with Villanueva. I would have run away and become a pirate."

"A common whore you mean!" her mother yelled, "Nothing but greasy sluts, the lot of them! You think you know so much, girl. You know nothing of the real world! You hide in your books, in your maps; the real world is much more frightening than any creature you read about!" she grabbed Chicha roughly by her arm, dragging her to her room, "Now you will pack your clothes this moment and be ready to leave for Cuzco in the morning. So help me, I will MAKE you the young woman your breeding calls for or I will throw you in a convent!" She slammed the door, pointing at her husband, "And you will not give her any idea that she has any other choice," she hissed, "This is how it must be. You know that!"

Atoc collapsed in his chair, listening to the sound of his daughter's heartbroken sobs.  
><em>If only she were a boy<em>, the thought a mere whisper, his own eyes misting, _If only she were a boy._


	4. Nothing More Than A Beast

"Now, keep quiet unless you are spoken to. Do not mock him, or anyone else in the room for that matter. In fact...It might be better if you just let me do the talking," Chasca said, Tugging her daughter's hair this way and that, making an elaborate bun, " We cannot afford to mess this up. Do you understand?" Chicha didn't speak, staring blankly at her reflection. The bruises she had gotten from the Bald Pirate had faded enough to be easily covered with her mother's face powder; much to her disappointment. She didn't want to meet Amaruinti, in fact she didn't want to be anywhere near Cuzco at that point. She wanted to go home, to lay in her father's arms and cry. But it was not to be.

She paid no attention to the entire ordeal leading up to this meeting. She had to keep strong. She had to save her strength.  
>As she entered the man's wide open palazzo, she stifled as gasp. It was beautiful.<br>"It's magnificent, isn't it?" a man said, a wide smile on his face, "It's very much like the houses in Florence; I hear. " He bowed, a smirk on his thin lips.  
>"Ah, Chasca," he said, his voice having a hint of ridicule, "How lovely it is to see you age so gracefully."<br>"Amaruinti," she replied, "And this is my daughter, Chicha," she continued, pushing Chicha forward towards the man, "Chicha, say hello."  
>"Hello," she murmured, looking at her feet. Amaruinti lifted her chin, examining her face.<br>"No scars, smooth skin," he muttered, turning her face this way and that, "Fine bone structure. She had your eyes," he observed. He looked over at Chasca, his face impassive.  
>"Has she begun her bleeding?" he asked, despite the flaming blush in Chicha's cheeks.<br>"Yes, she has," Chasca said, nodding enthusiastically. Amaruinti nodded, looking her up and down once more, as if she were his prey. He reached out, feeling her arms, gently squeezing.  
>"Strong arms. Her hands are a bit rough for my tastes," he commented, releasing her arm. He lifted her skirt, examining her legs the same as he did her arms.<br>"Good strong legs as well, fine for carrying children," he said, "And has she been trained?"  
>"Of course! She is a skilled speaker of both the local dialect and Spanish as well as English and Latin," she tittered on, "She can sing well and play guitar proficiently. She knows all of the expected manners of a woman of breeding."<br>"Ah, very good. She's perfect," he said, nodding, "I just need to ask her a few questions, and we can begin the transaction, hmm?"  
>That was it. She couldn't hold back anymore.<br>"What am I? Some common beast?" she exclaimed, glaring at the man, "I am not an animal for you to purchase for the purpose of producing you sons! I am a person!"  
>His eyes narrowed as he began to circle her once more.<br>"No, you are a woman," he sneered, "And your value is determined by me, your potential husband. It would serve you best to show me some respect." Chicha felt her hands ball into fists at her sides, her face flushing scarlet.  
>"Respect is earned, not given," she hissed through gritted teeth.<br>"And have you earned anyone's respect, girl?" Amaruinti retorted, now openly mocking her, "The way a woman gains respect is through the slit between her thighs and the womb to carry sons. Have you used either?"  
>"No," she whispered.<br>"And what shall you do if I do not marry you?" he continued, "You'll be a spinster; locked away in a convent. And if I do marry you," he continued, grasping her arms tightly and pulling her towards him, "Such disobedience will be treated very harshly. Am I clear?"  
>"Crystal," she said, all the strength in her body gone.<p>

The man terrified her, plain and simple, more than Villanueva and his men did. Chasca and Amaruinti continued their discussions over her, as if she weren't there, about her dowry and when she would be ready for coitus. Her face was drained of all color, perfectly pale against the soft yellow of her dress. As her mother led her out and down the streets, she began to rant.

"You could have ruined that!" she hissed, "Arguing with him and insulting him! You're lucky I was able to sweeten the deal."  
>"With what?" she snapped back, "Did you offer him our home? Or maybe you offered him your hand again." Her mother stared at her, looking fit to scream.<br>"What did you just say to me?" she asked, her voice deadly low. Chicha got as close to her mother's face as she could.  
>"You heard me."<p>

She immediately turned and ran, running through the streets back to her Grandmother's villa.  
>"What is your hurry, Child?" Her grandmother called from the sitting room, but she didn't bother chasing after her. Chicha burst through the door, looking down and grabbing her bag from the floor. She turned and ran out again, making a beeline for the trader's area.<br>"I need a horse," she said, her voice urgent. The man nodded, asking her what she had to trade. She reached into her bag, withdrawing a gold medallion.  
>She had lied to Villanueva- she knew the gold and silver had value, and when she was walking she had swiped some from each of the men. Not enough to be noticed, but just enough if she needed it. The man looked at the gold, and after determining that it was in fact real, handed over the reigns of a middle aged horse. Not the best that money could buy, but she could get to the village in a day on horseback.<p>

"Papi!" she yelled, bursting through the door, "Papi-"  
>A dark hand covered her moth, dragging her into her room. She struggled against the hand, and finally after wresting it off, she turned to it's owner.<br>"Who are you, and what do you want?" she demanded. The man stepped forward, giving her a good look at his face. He was dark-skinned, his black beard braided in 4 separate braids. He was fearsome, but she wouldn't back down.  
>"I am Gentleman Jocard," he said, his deep voice almost shaking the room, "There is an acquaintance we share- Captain Villanueva?"<br>"I know him," she replied, her body still weary from the hard ride up to the village.  
>"Then you are the Little Miss," he said, looking her over, "He said you were very small."<br>"Yes yes," she replied, rubbing her temples, "And what, good Gentleman Jocard, can I do for you?"  
>"I find myself in need of a guide," he said, smiling, "And I was told that I could find help here."<br>"A pirate of decency is always welcome here," Atoc said from the doorway, looking in. He was beyond surprised to see his daughter standing there, her hair and expensive clothes mussed, rather in Cuzco. He shook it off, turning back to Jocard.  
>"What exactly is it that you need?" he asked, jerking his head for Chicha to leave the room.<br>"I need a guide," he repeated, "To the coast, Pisco to be precise." Atoc nodded, looking over at Chicha.  
>"Well, go and get ready to go," he said, looking at her meaningfully. She re-entered her room, looking up at the Pirate.<br>"If you would be so kind," she said, pointing to their center room before her father closed her door.  
>"I don't know why you're back, and I don't know how, but I feel a storm brewing and it has your mother's name written all over it," he whispered, "So get ready, take him where he needs to go," he paused, kissing his daughter's forehead, "And if you find yourself in a position to escape this place, go. Don't worry about me or your mother. Just be free, and write me when you can."<br>"Papi..." she whispered, looking up at her father with wide eyes.  
>"I love you," he said, kissing her head again, "Mi Reina."<p> 


	5. Isn't That Enough?

Chicha looked back at Jocard and his men, smirking.  
>"There is no way you can go into Pisco looking like that," she said, looking them up and down. The men grumbled, glaring at her.<br>"Then what do you suggest, Little Miss?" Jocard asked, looking confused. Chicha grinned, motioning for them to be quiet.  
>"Wait here."<p>

She returned with a large armful of men's clothes, dumping them on the ground in front of them.  
>"You all need to change into these clothes," she directed them, "And I'm going to put on some of my good clothes," she turned to Jocard, "What ship are you going to?"<br>"The "_Damned Shame_". It is my ship, my first mate had remained aboard to keep it safe," he answered, changing, "What is your plan?"  
>"The Spaniards Will know what you are if we just waltz into town," she said, tying her long hair up, "That is why your men will act as slaves to be traded, and you as my Chaperone." Jocard paused for a moment, looking at the girl closely.<br>"And you think this will work?" he demanded.  
>"I know this will work. So long as everyone pretends to speak no English or Spanish, they'll never know any different. We'll get you to the ship and off we'll go."<br>"We?" he asked again, "You intend to go with us?"  
>"Gentleman Jocard," she said, smiling, "We hadn't discussed payment. All I want is for you to take me to any pirate port you know of so I can start a new life away from my village. You get out of here, and so do I."<br>Jocard nodded, thinking.  
>"And if I take you with us," he said, his voice calculating, "You will only stay until we take you to a pirate port? You will not bother us or want to stay with us?"<br>"Of course not," she said, snorting, "I know what bad luck it is to have a woman on board. I want to cause as little disturbance as possible." Jocard nodded, shaking her hand firmly, "Agreed, Little Miss."

They walked through the streets as casually as was possible, Chicha's training coming in handy. They had almost made it to the docks when a Spaniard solider stopped them.  
>"What's your business, here?" he asked, eyeing the crew following behind. Jocard looked down at Chicha, hoping the she could pull off whatever little scheme she had in her head.<br>"I'm here to take these slaves to the _Damned Shame_. We cannot keep them any longer, and their profits will pay my dowry," she replied, smiling, "I'm about to get married! Father said that this would teach me how to deal with traders when my husband is too busy to handle them. In fact I think this is just a wonderful way to get out and explore a bit before returning to Cuzco!" The solider stared at her, slightly bemused as she spoke in rapid fire Andean Spanish at him. He could understand it, but at the rate she was speaking, it did nothing more than give him a headache and confused him. Jocard, on the other hand, looked utterly baffled. She smiled up at the man, grasping his hand.  
>"Come on, Inti," she said in English this time, using the first name that came to mind, "We have to get these slaves to the ship so I can take my dowry to my Father!"<br>Jocard nodded, waving his hand for the men to follow. The soldier stepped aside, shrugging and going on his way.

Her story had worked.

"Chicha!"  
>She froze in her tracks, closing her eyes.<br>_Please let it be anyone but who I think it is..._ she prayed, turning to look.  
>"Of course, I would have no such luck," she murmured, looking up at the sky.<p>

It was Pacha.

She nodded at Jocard to continue herding the men to the ship as she turned around to face the bigger boy running towards her. He stopped in front of her, panting.  
>"Chicha," he said breathlessly, "Your mother sent me. She wants you to come home!" She shushed him, pulling his ear down to her level.<br>"I'm leaving with Jocard and his men, and you can tell my mother that," she whispered harshly in his ear, "I am not marrying that snake Amaruinti!" She turned, heading towards the ship's gangplank when Pacha grabbed her arm again.  
>"You don't have to marry him," he said, "You can marry me."<br>She let out a sharp laugh, looking at him skeptically.  
>"I'll be good to you! I'll take care of you and you'll never have to be anything but you. I love you."<br>"You don't love me!" she exclaimed, looking at him angrily, "You can't love me!"  
>"I can and I do!" he argued back, "I love you and want you to be my wife!"<br>"You're the son of the village drunk!" she exclaimed, "Never mind the fact that you have nothing to offer me!"  
>"I'm not Amaruinti," he said, shrugging, "Isn't that enough?" Chicha looked at him, stunned.<br>He had a point...but this was her chance.

"Little Miss!" Jocard called, "Now or never!" She looked from Pacha to Jocard, her mind a whirlwind.  
>"Please," Pacha said, all of his begging and pleading in one single word. She turned to Pacha, her face stony.<br>"I will go back if you will wait until I am 18 to marry me," she said, "And you have to be able to get me away from my mother."  
>"I will!" he exclaimed, looking at her happily. She turned to Jocard, her heart dropping into her stomach.<br>"Send my regards to our mutual acquaintance!" She called up to him, waving. He saluted her, calling out orders to the rest of the crew before turning his back on her, and in turn, closing her last chance to escape.

She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes once more.

_Please, let me have made the right decision this time._


	6. Silence And Advice

"You're going to marry Pacha? Reina, do you really think that's wise?" her father asked, looking a bit skeptical.  
>"Papi, at least I won't be far away from you," she said, hugging him, "I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you. I love you...I need you still, Papi."<br>"I need you too, Reina," he replied, kissing the top of her head, "But this may be the final straw you could pull on your mother. She's told me that she refuses to speak to you."  
>"She can't!" Chicha exclaimed, her eyes misting with tears, "She's my mother!" Atoc stroked his daughter's hair, trying his best to comfort her.<br>"But Pacha, Reina," he murmured, "You love him? You truly love him?"  
>"Well...that's the thing," she replied, "I don't know. I care about him...but I don't know if I love him," she said, looking up at her father, "I only said yes because I felt like there was no other way out...but I'll grow to love him, won't I?"<p>

"I thought the same thing about your mother," he said, shaking his head, "And My feelings have remained the same. I care for your mother deeply, but no...love is not the word I would use to describe my feelings for her. "  
>Chicha sat in the nearest chair, staring down at her hands. What did she do? Her mother wouldn't speak to her, she was engaged to a man that she didn't know if she loved and who had no prospects...and worst of all, she had the creeping feeling that her father was disappointed in her.<br>"Papi..." she whispered, "Are you ashamed of me?"

"I am," her mother said from the doorway, her arms folded and her usually immaculate appearance disheveled, "I am beyond ashamed of you. I'm disgusted by your actions," she continued, "And I promise you, this is the last time you'll hear my voice directed at you."  
>"Chasca..." Atoc begged, "She is your daughter!" She glared at her husband.<br>"I have no daughter."

With that, she turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving it silent as the dead.  
>"Papi..." Chicha sobbed into her hands, "I'm so sorry. I've shamed you..."<br>"No no, mi Reina," he hushed her, lifting her chin, "You don't deserve your mother's wrath. Keep hope, Reina. Your day will come where you'll find the love and care you deserve, whether it be with Pacha or a more worthy man."

She winced at the last part of his statement, his disapproval apparent.

"Pacha is worthy...worthy enough," she argued weakly. Atoc chuckled, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
>"Don't argue with me," he teased, "Papi knows what's best for his little Reina. No man will ever be worthy of you. But if he makes you happy, then he is good enough. That is what you must find," he said, poking her chest gently, "You must find the man who makes your heart stop, who makes you safe and who you feel as if you cannot live without. That man is the man that is worthy of you. And only him."<br>Chicha nodded, biting her lip.  
>"I understand Papi," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "But I'll always love you most."<br>"And I, you," he replied, lifting her easily, like a small child, "Always, mi Reina."


End file.
